


Christmas of 1987

by The_Saltman



Series: The FANFService AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Assault with a box, Barbecue Sauce Violence, Blood and Gore, Breaking and Entering, Child Murder, Egg Violence, Gun Violence, Knife Violence, destruction of property, general irresponsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: Krima
Series: The FANFService AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991062
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1: Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad, also happy Crisis Eve! It's like 2 AM for me, which means it's Christmas Eve bitches B)

The Night of December 24, 1987  
Bave donned the sweaty, morbidly obese yellow Fred Claus suit, making sure to fasten the deadly springlocks. The suit was literally a repurposed Fredbear suit whose purple hat and bowtie had been replaced by a Santa Claus hat and a red bowtie, with the addition of the traditional belt, red coat, red pants, and black boots, though the suit was too obese for the coat to be fastened closed, even with the belt. Once he had finished suiting up, he tossed the backpack he had packed into the trunk of his purple 1974 Chrysler New Yorker Brougham, slamming it shut before hopping into the driver’s seat, buckling up, and beginning to drive away. He might’ve been a terrible criminal bastard, but not even he was foolish enough to drive without a seatbelt on, even in the year of our Lord 1987. So, he began his drive, running several red lights and stop signs in the process.

He cut through the parking lot of the abandoned Fredbear’s Family Diner, taking several more shortcuts through parking lots and yards before parking outside of the new and improved* Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. After a moment, he exited his car walking around to the back and popping the trunk, from which he produced the backpack, donning it. Once he had closed his car up, he approached the front door, finding a note taped to the door, which read the following: “We’ve changed the locks already, so don’t even try it, that means you, ‘Bave’ - Management.” Bave frowned underneath the suit, looking around for another way in. There had to be some way to enter the building and do what he wanted to do.

After several minutes of contemplation, he developed a very high IQ idea. He walked back to his car, popping the trunk and pulling out his folding ladder, approaching the front once more. Swiftly, he unfolded the ladder, leaning it against the building’s sign and climbing up, stepping over the painted on freddy head and onto the roof. He walked across the roof, approaching one of the currently inactive AC units, holding a crowbar which he had pulled from his backpack. He lifted the crowbar, jamming it into the metal vent covering, prying it open and dropping down into the building.

As he dropped, he landed on top of BB, crushing the plastic demon child under both his own and the suit’s immense weight. Unfortunately, there were spare parts in the back, which meant the plastic abomination wouldn’t be broken for long. He shrugged it off, standing up and making his way to the nearby fake tree, glancing up at the stage, noticing that Toy Freddy was missing, likely having moved to the game area to do some gaming. He knelt down by the tree, opening his backpack and beginning to place gift boxes under it, some having the names of frequent customers ,others with “to whomever” written on them. He was doing a good deed, or so he told himself.

Once he had finished placing gifts, he threw some gift boxes at the stage and made his way to Kid’s Cove, standing over the Mangle. He looked at her, reaching into his bag and pulling out a wad of Christmas lights which he began using to decorate him. Once he had finished decorating it, he dropped a gift box on her and made his way to the Puppet’s box, duct tape in one hand and Christmas lights in the other. He began wrapping the box in Christmas lights and taping them down around the edges of the lid to ensure that what lurked within could not escape. And, to add another layer of security, he dropped last year’s rock hard fruit cake wrapped in wrapping paper onto the top of the box before walking away.

Next, he made his way to Parts & Services, gift boxes in hand and a smile upon his face within the suit. Upon entering the room, he was hit with the smell of decay, which was entirely his- some mysterious person’s fault. He chuckled for a moment, looking at the crusty, dusty old robots which reeked of decay and depression. One he was done reminiscing, he threw a gift at each animatronic before looking at the camera and flipping it off. The deed was done, and so, he stepped out of the room, making his way to the security office.

Jeremy watched in dread and annoyance (mostly annoyance) as the deranged man in a bear costume approached his office. Bave eventually entered the office, a big smile upon his face under that mask.

“Ho ho ho, hello Mr. Security Guard!” Bave exclaimed in that terrible fake Santa Claus voice he used while wearing the Fred Claus suit.

“Hello, ‘Fred Claus’.” Jeremy spoke in an annoyed tone, looking up at the suited man.

“Now, now, ‘Jeremy Fitzgerald’, be nice, I’ve come to bring gifts after all.” Bave reached into his bag, producing a gift box.

“Why are you doing this bit, aren’t you banned from this place?” Jeremy asked in annoyance.

“UHhhhh, hey look at the time!” Bave exclaimed, throwing the gift at Jeremy and bolting out of the restaurant.


	2. Part 2: Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bave commits crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also bad. Oh, and a heads up: this one gets a bit graphic. It's a FNaF AU, so that's to be expected at some point, y'know

The Day of December 25, 1987  
Bave donned the springlock Golden Krampus suit that he had stolen from Freddy’s, stuffing his trunk with weapons and taping a pair of sunglasses onto the suit to make it more hip and less scary for the kids. Once he was finished, he hopped into his car, buckling up and cranking it. He, of course proceeded to speed through multiple parking lots and residential yards. He ended up running several red lights and stop signs, as usual. Eventually, he ended up at Freddy’s, parking in the back, as to avoid being seen.

Once he had parked, he unbuckled, stepping out and slamming the door shut. Next, he walked around to the trunk, unloading the weapons and stepping in through the back door into Parts & Services. He quickly threw a knife at the camera, dashing to the safe room and setting his weapons on the ground. He had a master plan in mind, so he got to work, pouring some Sweet Baby Ray's BBQ sauce on a part of the floor. Once he was done, he shuffled out of the room, making his way to a nearby Party Room. 

“Allo allo den, ya fookin naughty children! If you want to actually receive some kind of gifts, follow me, your friendly neighborhood groovy goat demon!’’ He adjusted the sunglasses he had taped to the suit, motioning for children to follow him.

Two mindless brats shuffled forward, following him as he walked back to the safe room, humming a tune. The children would likely later regret their poor life choices, but hey, live in the moment. He soon opened the safe room door, motioning for the children to enter as he smiled underneath his mask. Soon, the floor would be painted crimson, but he had to gather three more first, that was tradition after all. A good few children per location, though three teenagers were murdered at Fredbear’s, six children at the previous Freddy’s location, and his own location, he didn’t like to think about what happened there, or at Fredbear’s in all honesty.

“Wait here kids, I need to gather some more before we can have a party, okay?” He pointed to a broken table with five dented folding chairs surrounding it.

“Seems legit.” One of the children replied before sitting down in a chair.

Bave approached the safe room door, opening it and quickly stepping out, making sure to close it behind him as he went to find more naughty children. He was aware that Krampusnacht was on December 5, after all, he was from Europe, but he knew his actions would be far more devastating if they were carried out on Christmas Day. And so, he made his way to the Game Area in search of more naughty children. Oh, and such luck he had, as he found a child trying to get free prizes from the claw machine. Bave chuckled to himself, reaching out and tapping the child on the shoulder.

“O-oh crap!” The child exclaimed, spinning around and trying to play it off.

“I know what you were doing. That wasn’t very nice of you, now was it?” Bave shook his head disapprovingly.

“I-.. please don’t tell on me, I’m sorry.” She fidgeted with her hands nervously.

“I won’t, on one condition: you come with me to the backroom.” He held out a hand.

The child nodded, taking his hand and following him to the safe room entrance. He opened the door, leading the child inside and closing the door. He motioned to tha chairs, smiling underneath the mask. “Now just wait right here, I need to get two more before we have enough for the party.”

“Uhh.. okay then.” She sat down beside the other children.

Bave gave a thumbs up, opening the door and skipping out, making sure to pull it closed behind him. He laughed to himself as he began making his way to Prize Corner. He looked around, trying to find some naughty children up to no good. After all, he only had three now, only two more to go. Lucky for him, he spotted two children trying to break into one of the machines, blah blah blah, let’s just skip to the action, that’s what everyone wants.

“Ah, so glad you five naughty children could be here. Now, it’s time to partyy!’’ He quickly plugged in the Christmas lights which were strewn about the room and stapled to the ceiling. As he did so, he made sure to lock the door without the children noticing, using the lights as a distraction. He knew his actions were wrong, even if these kids were naughty, they were still just kids, but it was necessary, or so he told himself.

And so, he began to carry out his heinous acts, withdrawing his purple Glock 18 from the box in which he had hidden the weapons inside. He quickly cocked it, flicking the safety off and thinking to himself. He watched as the children’s faces filled with fear, as their screams filled the soundproof room, as he contemplated which one would be first. He made a decision, pulling off his mask to reveal his purple face, his dark pits for eyes, his scarred neck, etc. He aimed his Glock at the little girl in a purple shirt and fired, putting a bullet between her eyes.

The other children screamed in horror as her blood splattered their clothes, they desperately tried to scramble away, but they had nowhere to go. Just as Bave had planned, one of the children, a boy in a green shirt slipped in a puddle of barbecue sauce in the frenzy, cracking his skull on the tile floor, his blood painting it crimson. Bave moved on to the next, a child with a kinda tanish shirt and blue pants, though they all wore blue pants and brown shoes. Bave reached into the weapons box once again, pulling out a purple hunting knife and slashing the child’s throat, blood splattering onto his suit and the floor as the child fell, clutching their bleeding throat and gasping. Now there were only two left, the two blue-shirted brothers who he had caught trying to break into an arcade machine. 

“P-please.. don’t hurt us man.. w-we like won’t t-tell anyone man..” The taller one pleaded, looking up at Bave with terror in his eyes as he clung to his brother.

“Heh.. blimey mate, this almost makes me feel a bit bad, buut I sadly cannot let either of you go. There’s just no way you two could keep a secret like this for very long.” He shook his head, looking at his Glock and his knife.

“Though, since I am such a kind and understanding man, I will make sure to kill you two in the same way and around the same time. How’s that sound?” He stepped closer to the two boys, knowing exactly what he had to do next.

Neither knew how to respond, and so, they broke down into tears, hugging each other as this large purple man towered over them, a knife in one hand and a Glock in the other. With a swift motion, he plunged his knife into the shorter boy, yanking it out and plunging it into the taller boy. The children screamed in agony, collapsing to the floor as he stood over them, cocked his Glock, and pointed it down. Two gunshots rang out, adding two more bodies and more crimson liquid to the tile floor. Five bodies now littered the floor of the room, the sound of Bave’s breathing being the only noise within the room now. 

He had killed them, now it was time to collect what he needed and dispose of the bodies. Lucky for him, there were a few spare temporary suits in the room.


End file.
